Persona J
by The-Realm-Keeper
Summary: Jerome and the gang are going to U.A to steal a heart and get their hero license


I own nothing in this story just the plot

"One-For-All Past and Present SMASH" as my Arm breaks down its power(Breaks fourth wall like Deadpool) Wait I can't tell you the end right now what's the fun in that.

48 HOURS EARLIER

"Jerome get up" Rose said using her Glitter Quirk to hit me, then Ayanna said " It's time to get up dumbnut!" using her power of creation to make pans. As soon as I saw her making the pans I started up JOFA and bolted out of bed "Kevin get up" I said, "Practice is in an Hour!" Freezing me where I stood Kevin responded with a "Let me sleep L.B.B." "Fine, miss getting crackers from the WaWa" I told Him knowing that he wouldn't respond. then I hit the MetaNav on my phone (if this was a movie the last surprise montage would start here.)

(PLAY LAST SURPRISE)

20 minutes later he gets up and realizes we are in our target for the weeks palace And says "Well here go again." I step back and tell him "glad you joined the party" see in the Metanav we can't use or powers without taking off our masks so to us you have to stay on your toes AT ALL TIMES so when I turn around all I get Is a gold medal attack to the face lucky me since pop (That's Kevin's Codename) freezes the ball before it hits us.

The Woodbury schools perverted gym teacher yells " that's impossible, nothing stops a gold medal attack…!" Using the worlds greatest comeback i say " And I find it impossible you made it into the board" I rip my mask of and when another gold medal attack comes "BATMAN-_SMASH"_ my power can destroy my arm if I use too much this was my second most until the 2nd attack on UA (later in the story) seeing that we're done with the nav Ayanna turns around and sends me a telepath wave that said "get to the exit"

(And stop of last surprise)

**Scene change:Setting:Main street to U.A. **

Me and pop use our powers to get to UA. Somehow Still having a decent conversation "So you're going to the dance right" Pop said "Aren't you going with sabrina" " Nah I bailed last second. I'm still going though" I responded by telling him the truth not a power just that intimidating " MAN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THIS LIKE A DOUBLE DATE YOU IMBECILE!" Pop yelled which almost made me fall out of the air "L.B.B. Your supposed to date her!" he told me

Once again forgetting the fact that my power could take me to UA in one bound but so my dad didn't yell at me I decided to sweat it out with him. And when we got to UA Sabrina was right there I was ready to to pummel Ayaana even though she had an invisibility Cloak on spying on ME not me & Pop just ME. (I can feel Auras Of people so I knew That she was there however she Didn't )

while i was glaring ayanna down Sabrina asked me "If I had something to say" I told her that my sister brought us here "that I was going to say that the date was back on My tempers a little shifty so I yelled back "NO ITS NOT" Using JOFA to get to the roof With Zach quickly following using his Quirk to catch up with me "Dude you're supposed to go with her before you hit the big time i mean-"

"No" I told him with ice hanging off my breath giving him the definition of go away turns out everyone was there though at this point I didn't care for it moving was my specialty so when I bounced over 3 buildings the chase was on

Green sparks were flying through the air As I jump from building to building, then the next thing I realized was that the sparks that were flying was my power over reacting & with in seconds im on the floor sirens going off the girls screaming then i went unconscious when i woke up Doctor Amelia said "young man you should be able to control your Quirk at your age do you have any thing to say for yourself" in a snarky voice I responded "Yea were the heck am I And why" Doctor Amelia said "You might not be able to walk again if you go over your limit"

After words sabrina runs into the room & slaps me and yells "ARE YOU CRAZY YOU COULD OF DIED THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH" Before she could yell at me some more I asked her if she should be happy that i"m all right BUT she kept on rambling I mumbled under my breath that she had to care a little bit she stop rambling and gave me a glare which said to me " what did you just SAY CHILD?"

Sheepishly I asked if she brought me any thing to eat she yelled No" I got a little upset and said to her "Great now I have to eat hospital food" speechless sadden & and hungry I dragged my body over to the cafe I was using crunches so it felt like forever when I finally got there they were serving something good Hamburgers!

Before I went home Doctor amelia told me "Joker no more hero-work for a week" I agreed blindly knowing that with my Body as fractured, torn & beaten as it was it was useless to break it more than before

**Scene change:1 week later **

"Jerome wake up" I was told by Kevin who seemed eager then he said to me " dude were going to the U.S.J home to the world's greatest hero and the king of your quirk Deku"

I responded "yeah i know it's ludicrous that i have to go even with my arm like this" getting up stretching and calling Sabrina or Zach was my commonplace thing but Zach is on my list of people i dont like right now he's been hanging around sabrina i'm terrified his girlfriend sophia may go yandere on sabrina And sabrina well it's hard to explain I like her making it hard for me to call in the morning so when I do it's a mix of me blushing or cursing my brother out And now I'm complaining Before i go to the most prestigious school in all of Japan U.A continuing the story nobody wants to hear me rant

"So youre Shoto's Mentee & I assume your nothing but Deku" mentee you just look like it" One of my favorite heros said but in a moment of woe I yelled at him " IM NOTHING LIKE HIM & I NEVER WILL BE"

Bakugo never flinched but erased my quirk so I didn't overpower see in the when I left Zach tried to follow me but when I left I heard commotion and the door froze instead of going to the roof I went to the bus but I forgot Sabrina was outside the room so I had to come up with an Excuse & fast because before I knew it there were papers all over the floor my brilliant excuse!

"Going to get my suit" I told her when I saw her she knows everything about U.A. Shoto & Deku There were Thousands of heros have gone to this school she can see through my lie but i had a plan it wasnt to matured nevertheless i tried it anyway

I said to sabrina "My mother made my suit and she dropped it of thank you very much" finishing picking up the papers " anyway I'll see ya later Brina" I said with tears almost overflowing in my eyes I knew later might mean never we were lucky to finish that day considering what happened later that day

30 minutes later

When we arrive Zach Sophia Sabrina Kevin Jade & Vanessa were all there waiting dreading the fact that we would be all in one room Sophia was already talking to Zach that was a plus on the fact that Zach had no interest in finding time to make a hangout spot until now " Joker how could this end"

Unlike Deku I wasn't born quirkless my quirk Is Big Bang I can mold time and space but i don't use it often and i was told that seeing into the future could destroy the past of the future so I don't use it very recurrently

"How many times do I have to tell you the future it could sway the balance of time and space itself so your results aren't going to be on the money …plus I don't wish for the space time continuum to plunge so you're not getting you're resolution"

(Play the Seven Deadly Sins Cypher By None like Joshua)

As I'm about to step inside I see a charge and with a blood curdling scream I say "EVERYBODY GET DOWN" as the charge goes off I hear a pinging sound and something flashes by me I hear Zach says "Chains" as Sabrina yells "JEROME MOVE OR" As I can feel JOFA coursing through me I jump Backward I feel the cold metal chains wrap around me and I'm pulled back to them then cloth wraps the bus as the Nomu Made a hole in the bus

"HOW I THOUGHT WE DEFEATED THEM KIDS YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO USE YOUR QUIRKS" ALL OUT ATTACK CHAINS FROSTOVER ART PAST AND PRESENT SMMMMASH" At the end my hand is snatched and I'm thrown into the Roof "Bloodrush" I say silently My blood blackens and goes green my eye whites go black and my pupils go Green when the Nomu comes at me I move Quicker than him and I'm back on the ground


End file.
